


Dragon Age Prompts

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: A collection of answered tumblr prompts - pairings and major characters listed in the title or chapter summary





	1. "You're a big inspiration for this, honestly" Cassandra x Leliana

“You’re a big inspiration for this, honestly.” Leliana said, moving her pieces on the map.

“Me? How am I am inspiration for this?” Cassandra asked, her brow furrowed.  

“Well, I normally would have taken a less direct path, had my agents infiltrate first. But, what you said the other day, about us being upfront with our intent, open to the world. It stuck with me.” Leliana moved another piece and then looked up at her friend, at her lover.

They had not started as lovers. They were barely friends at the start. They were brought together by duty, by faith. They served for years together, often only through letters, messages, their duty to the Divine sending them far afield.

But after the conclave, after Haven, they found in each other the only one who understood, who understood the loss they felt, the confusion.

It started with late night talks. Just sharing stories about the Divine, sharing with each other what their faith meant to them, their doubts and fears. Leliana talked about the Blight, Marjolaine, finding comfort in the Chantry. Cassandra talked about her family, fighting dragons, her past as a Seeker.

It was purely by chance that their friendship had become anything more, Leliana would argue that it was the Maker’s will, inching them closer together. It was after Adamant, when Cassandra came back from the Fade. She told Leliana what she saw, what Justinia had done, what she said.

With her friend there, Leliana allowed herself to cry, to grieve. Cassandra providing the shoulder she needed to cry on. It was impulse that led Leliana to kiss Cassandra that night, to find a deeper comfort. That Cassandra responded in kind was a miracle.

Cassandra had not thought to find what she wanted, what she needed in Leliana. She had always imagined being swept away by someone, through a whirlwind romance, grand romantic gestures. But what she found with Leliana was a subtler romance. It was flowers left on her desk, a raven sent with a line of poetry, a soft serenade when they were alone. Cassandra found herself picking up things on their travels for Leliana, a pair of slippers, making note of new songs she heard, a simple charm in the shape of a nug.  

They kept their affair mostly secret. They both valued their privacy and there was a thrill to having the world be unaware. The inquisitor knew, but they kept the secret well. Josephine, too, knew, but she was supportive of her friends’ happiness and helped to keep the rumors down.

Cassandra’s hand moved to grip Leliana’s wrist. She brought it up to her lips and gently placed a kiss on her palm. “You have inspired me, as well.”

“Have I?” Leliana said, shifting closer to her.

“Yes, I did not challenge the Comte to a duel. He deserved to be taught a lesson, but I refrained and passed the information on to Josephine instead. I took the less direct path.” Cassandra said, still holding Leliana’s wrist in her hand.

“I am very impressed, Cassandra.” Leliana said, moving her free hand to Cassandra’s face. She pulled her closer, and they stood for a moment, their foreheads touching, eyes closed, just taking in each other’s presence. Their positions rarely afforded them such moments.

“Will you come to bed tonight?” Leliana asked.

“Yes, I will.” Cassandra pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Will you be long?”

“I am almost finished.”

“Good.” Placing a breath of a kiss to her lover’s lips, she turned to leave. “I will wait up for you.”

Leliana watched her leave and then returned to her task. She did not wait to keep Cassandra waiting.  


	2. "No, its fine. I can wait until you're done talking to them" - Josephine x Krem

“No, it’s fine, I can wait until you’re done talking to them.” Krem said, shifting in place. He stood in the Ambassador’s office. He had stopped by to drop off some flowers he had found in the valley. The other chargers had razzed him, of course, joking that he had a sweetheart.

He didn’t mind it, not really. He had of course, razzed them back. The Chief even got involved.

But, he had seen the flowers and thought their loveliness was comparable only with that of the ambassador’s. So, he worked up the courage, with some ribbing from the Chief, and found himself in her office.

He couldn’t help feeling a bit out of place in the grandness of her office. When he had entered, he realized she was in a meeting with some nobles, of course she would be. It was hard not to feel strange being here. In Tevinter, he wouldn’t even had been allowed in such a place, unless he was a servant.

Josephine had excused herself from the nobles and approached him. She was surprised at his gift, but was grateful, even asked if he would wait a moment. Which of course he would.  

Josephine gave him a smile. “Thank you, lieutenant. If you like, I was going to have tea in the garden, if you would like to join me there. I shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes.”

“I don’t know, my lady…”

“I would be delighted if you joined me.”

“Then how could I refuse.” Krem gave her a slight bow. He had no idea if it was an appropriate one, but she seemed to appreciate the gesture, giving him a small curtsy in response, as well as a small smile.

She turned back to the nobles and Krem quickly made his way to the garden. He found several chantry sisters and a few scouts about. He entered the gazebo, seeing a tea set already prepared for the ambassador. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to sit or wait for Josephine to arrive. Shit, he had no idea what the protocol was here.

He settled for leaning against the pillar, where he had a view of the garden. He just had to pass 20 minutes. As he waited, he saw a number of interesting things.

The Inquisitor ran by, pulled along by Sera. They were both giggling about something. Krem was sure he would hear about it in the Herald’s Rest tonight.  

He hadn’t seen them at first, but from his position in the gazebo, he could see the Commander and Dorian playing chess in the corner. From the sounds of it, the Commander was winning, since Dorian was currently swearing in Tevene. Krem had mixed feelings about the Altus. But, the Inquisitor seemed to like him and the Chief seemed to think he was alright, so Krem didn’t focus too much on his fellow countryman.

Lady Vivienne made an appearance. She took some clippings from some of the herbs in the garden and exchanged pleasantries with Mother Giselle. She was a very intimidating woman. Krem shifted so that he was out of her line of sight.

More time past. He wasn’t sure how much, but definitely more than 20 minutes.

_How long do I wait?_

He was considering leaving a note, when the ambassador entered the garden. She was still writing on her ledger, as she walked towards the gazebo. When she entered, she looked up at him.

“Oh, I apologize for taking so long, Lieutenant. Lord Ambrocus was very verbose today. Please, sit.” She took a seat herself and set the ledger aside.

Krem awkwardly sat, sitting straight up. Lady Josephine set straight to serving the tea, her delicate hands obviously practiced to the task.

“Do you take sugar?”

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled to him and handed him his cup and saucer. She took her own and leaned back in the chair.

“Now, I should properly thank you for your gift, Lieutenant. They are beautiful and they truly brighten my office. Thank you.” She gave him a wide smile. It made his breath catch.

“You are welcome, Lady Montilyet. And you can call me Krem, if you like.”

“Oh, you may call me Josephine, then.” She took a sip of her tea.

 _Oh no, what do I talk to her about? I should have been thinking about this_.

“Did Lord Ambrocus have anything interesting to say?”

“Well, he will be a valuable ally, but…” The afternoon passed by, Krem managing to keep the conversation going, allowing Josephine to vent a bit and sharing some of his mercenary stories, which enthralled the ambassador.

The chantry bell rang out 5.

“Oh my goodness, is it really so late? I have kept you so long.” She said, setting her teacup down.

“I don’t mind. It has been a lovely afternoon.” Krem said, rising. He held his hand out to Josephine. She graciously took it and rose from her seat.

“Thank you again, for the flowers, and the conversation, Krem.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Then, thinking back to a book he had read, he leaned down and kissed the back of Josephine’s hand. That was something one does around noble ladies, right?

As he straightened and released her hand, he found Josephine blushing.

“Perhaps you would like to do this again sometime?” She asked, shyly.

“I would like that, Josephine.”

“Until then.” She gave a small curtsy and made her way back into Skyhold proper.

Krem watched her go and internally rejoiced. That had gone better than expected.

With a smile on his face, he headed for the Herald’s Rest. No doubt the chargers would have a ton of questions, but, for now, he was going to keep this to himself. The memory of her blush, her smile? Yes, he was going to keep that private for now.


	3. "Would You Mind If I Kissed You?" Morrigan x Leliana

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Leliana asked.

Morrigan froze. Of all the things she had expected Leliana to say, this was not one of them.

“You have such beautiful hair and your lips, why, they look very kissable.” Leliana continued on.

“Are you drunk?”

“Why would I need to be drunk to want to kiss you?”

Morrigan’s mind started spinning, working through what had led up to this moment. They were on watch, the rest of their party asleep. They had taken over an hour ago from the warden and Alistair, the two of them sending each other puppy eyes. It was ridiculous.

Then, Leliana had prattled on about Orlesian fashion, of all things, making suggestions for what Morrigan could wear. It, too, was ridiculous. Honestly, Leliana was capable enough, but she never seemed to shut up. Going on about the Maker this, Andraste that, ridiculously annoying.

But in that moment, in the moonlight, in the outskirts of the Brecilian Forest, Morrigan considered it. Perhaps this was a way to get her to shut up…

She turned her golden eyes to her companion. She let her hand cup the side of Leliana’s face, just so. She leaned in closer, her gaze intent on the woman before her.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Morrigan asked, letting her voice deepen, and sending a shock of electricity through her palm to tickle across Leliana’s skin. She saw Leliana’s eyes go wide in shock, but then shift to a look that Morrigan could only describe as desire.

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Morrigan eased forward, moving to straddle the other woman. She moved her other hand to the back of Leliana’s head, angling it up towards her. Then, ever so slowly, she dipped her head, letting her lips just brush Leliana’s. Morrigan teased at her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of her skin. For good measure, Morrigan sent another shock of electricity, this time through her lips. When she felt Leliana gasp, she dove in deeper, her lips and tongue demanding Leliana’s full attention.

After a few minutes of ravishing her lips, she moved to her neck, right above her pulse point. She sent another spark through Leliana and Morrigan heard her moan. She kissed, barely touching her skin. She let her hand drop to Leliana’s chest, to caress the exposed skin above her breasts. Then, deepening her attention to Leliana’s neck, she nipped, letting her teeth make their mark, not so hard to bring blood, but just enough to make Leliana arch into her, her pulse quickening. Leliana’s own hands moved to pull at Morrigan, to bring her closer in.

Morrigan returned to Leliana’s lips, making sure they were well and truly swollen. Sending a final spark of energy, this one causing her own lips tingle, she pulled back. Leliana’s eyes were half-lidded and lusty, she sighed out a single word, “Morrigan.”

Morrigan smirked and stood up, untangling herself from the rogue.

“We should go back to our watch.” Morrigan wanted to say nonchalantly, but it came out huskier than she intended.

Leliana looked dazed, but recovered, blinking several times. “Of course, right.”

The rest of their watch was quiet, blessedly so. Morrigan was smug in the fact that her plan had worked, but she also couldn’t keep her mind from returning to the feeling of Leliana’s supple lips under her own, the thrill of pleasure she felt when she had made her moan.

Perhaps…no, that would be ridiculous. Morrigan mentally shook herself. The morning couldn’t come quickly enough, in her opinion.


	4. Josephine x Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” Josephine whispered, as Cassandra opened her eyes.

Cassandra had returned with the Inquisitor’s party late last night, the group exhausted from the Emerald Graves. Josephine had heard Iron Bull shouting to the Chargers about giants and a dragon. Leliana had failed to mention such dangers to Josephine, which Josie planned to chastise her for in the morning.

Josie had treated Cassandra to a bath in her quarters, helping to wash away the grime of the road. She used the time to tell Cassandra about what was happening at Skyhold and to update her on the status of the shipment of romance novels that was STILL making its way from Antiva.

Josie asked some general questions about the trip, but she kept her worry in check. Her love was an extraordinarily driven and capable woman, surely no dragon could truly be a threat to her.

After the bath, they had cuddled in bed, Cassandra falling asleep quickly in Josie’s arms. Cassandra found she slept best in her arms.

“I will get us something.” Cassandra said, placing a kiss to Josie’s lips before rising. She stretched as she got up from the bed, starting the process of loosening her muscles for the day ahead.

Josie watched through half-lidded eyes, just taking in the sight of her naked lover. She knew well the scars that covered Cassandra’s ropey muscles, but she enjoyed the sight still, the power that was evident in her body, as well sculpted as a statue.

Cassandra turned back to Josie, catching her eye. A blush rose to her cheeks when she saw the adoration written across her lover’s face.

Josie sat up, stretching herself and letting the covers fall to reveal her own body. “Cassandra, I think I could wait on breakfast.” She said coyly twirled a lock of hair. “I see something else that interests me more.”

Cassandra chuckled softly and edged closer to the bed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

With that, she climbed back into bed and showed her love just how much she had missed her, breakfast soon forgotten. 


	5. "Please come back to bed?" Josephine x Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please come back to bed?" for Josephine and Cassandra

Cassandra Pentaghast found herself alone in bed, the place where Josie should be empty. She would have been worried, if not for the familiar sound of a quill scratching coming from across the room.

While they did not officially share quarters, it was more likely than not that if she was in Skyhold, Cassandra would be staying with Josephine. At this point, she really only used her room to store her things and meditate.

Cassandra turned in bed and looked to where Josie sat, leaning over her desk. There was just the single candle lit for her to complete her work. The light illuminated Josie’s face, but cast the gentle angles of her chin and nose in shadows. Her black hair seemed to shine, it held back loosely in in messy braid. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she wrote what was no doubt another letter to their allies or some response to one of the multitude of nobles that wrote to the inquisitor.

Josie was so beautiful when she worked. When she was really focusing on what to say, she would bite her lower lip. She did it now and Cassandra was captivated, as usual.

Cassandra must have made a sound, because Josie suddenly stopped writing and turned to her love. “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, Cassandra!”

“You did not wake me. But I do miss you. It is so much colder without you. Please come back to bed?” Cassandra asked.

“Well, I really need to finish this…” Josie said, looking at the pile of letters she still needed to answer.

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Cassandra asked. “Or if not, is there some way I can help you?”  

“No, I will handle it. But I will finish soon. I promise.” Josie gave her a smile and turned back to her work.

Cassandra laid in bed for a while, waiting for Josie. The sound of her love working calming and soothing. She drifted back to sleep. She woke again to the sound of Josie mumbling under her breath. She tended to do that when nobles where being difficult. It was her way of working it out, instead of putting it in writing.

Cassandra smirked at the sound and rose, silently. She walked to the desk and let her hands rest on Josie’s shoulders. “Trouble?”

“The Duke of Val Chevin is being ridiculous!” Josie said. “He has the gall to suggest…”

Cassandra let her rant a while. As she did, Cassandra started massaging circles on her back and neck. It wasn’t long before Josie had stopped talking and just closed her eyes, leaning into her lover’s administrations.

“That feels…wonderful, Cassandra.” Josie said in a sigh.

Cassandra leaned down and placed a kiss just at the crook of Josie’s neck. She then whispered into Josie’s ear, “You deserve it, Josephine.” She placed another kiss to her neck. “Will you come back to bed now?” She placed another kiss and then gently started to nibble at Josie’s ear.

“Hmmm…yes, I think the rest can wait.” Josie said. “You are very persuasive, when you want to be.”

“I learned from the best.”

Josie rose from her chair, separating from Cassandra briefly. She turned slowly and seeing her lover standing naked before her, leaned back against her desk, “You could persuade me more.”

Cassandra moved in, placing a hand at Josie’s waist and the other going to cup her head. She started gentle, kissing Josie’s cheek, her nose. Then she moved to her lips and lavished them with kisses.

Cassandra moved her hand to the tie of Josie’s robe. She tugged at the bow and her robe slipped open. Now with access, Cassandra moved her other hand from Josie’s neck to her breast, gently kneading it. Josie moaned into her lips and her body pressed against Cassandra’s, nothing between them. Josie’s hands moved to Cassandra’s, pulling her closer and exploring the familiar muscles. As her hands reached Cassandra’s neck, she deepened their kiss.

Cassandra found herself moaning and reached down and easy picked up Josie, who wrapped her legs instinctively around Cassandra.

“Bed?” Cassandra managed to ask.

“Yes, love, take me to bed.” Josephine replied, tightening her legs around her lover.

Cassandra quickly moved them to the bed, kissing her lover the whole way, and she made sure that Josie forgot about her work, at least for a little while.  


	6. Return to Skyhold - Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the prompt, "I'm so glad to be home."   
> Just a little bit of Cassandra fluff (insert LI of your choice).

The gates to Skyhold were ancient, timeless; repairs had made them functional, defensible. As the guard saw who approached, who had made it past the string of patrols and checkpoints, they opened the gate, cranking the wheel. Wind whipped up from the valley, bringing icy chillls up to the bridge.

Cassandra pulled her cloak closer, angling herself against the wind until she reached the shelter of the gates. With just a nod of acknowledgement to the guard, she stepped into the courtyard.

The merchants were setting up for the day, their booths unshuttered and yelling good morning greetings to each other. The sound of clanging metals was echoing from the lower forge and in the upper courtyard, morning calisthenics for the keep guards were well in progress.

The feeling of Skyhold was unique to anywhere she had been, ever lived. It was vibrant, inviting, warm, even in the frozen mountainsides.

Her trip to the capitol, to the Grand Cathedral had been fraught with interrogations and rigorous questioning, the clerics seeking out any weakness, any fault. She should appreciate the irony, to be sure. Being in a position she so often had placed others. And did she truly even wish to be the Divine? She was still uncertain.

Adjusting her pack, she climbed the stairs into the upper courtyard and from there, found her way to her room, the sunlight, just cresting over the walls of Skyhold, creating lazy shadows.

Entering her sparsely furnished room, the room of a warrior, she was startled to discover a vase of flowers, freshly picked from the look of things, with a card set against it.

Setting down the pack, she pulled off her travel gloves and reached for the card. Breaking the seal, a familiar handwriting greeted her.

“Welcome Back, My Love.” Cassandra smiled, affection easily flowing through her, her cheeks flushing. She picked up the flowers and inhaled deeply the smells fragrant, soft, and delicate to her nose. Her love must have gotten up very early indeed, to place them there before she returned.

Setting her gifts down, she exited her rooms, in search of her love, to thank them properly.

And even though she had never felt this, since she left Nevarra, she found she was glad to be home. That Skyhold, and the person there, was home.  


	7. Hopelessness and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part fic in response to the prompt, Love Lies Bleeding: Hopelessness for Merrill x Hawke.

Merrill let the letter drop to the ground, wishing to unread Varric’s words.

_Daisy, I don’t know how to tell you this. I’m sorry…Hawke’s gone. She didn’t make it out of the Fade. The inquisitor said…_

Merrill couldn’t even finish reading. She just collapsed onto her knees, her whole body trembling and shaking.

Creators, no…not Hawke.

When the inquisition messenger arrived to the Amell Manor, Merrill had expected to hear about some trouble Hawke had gotten into or some update about the Dalish Inquisitor from Varric, maybe a message from Isabela about her missions for the Inquisition. Nothing prepared her for the truth.

Merrill picked up the letter and read those cursed words again, hoping against hope that they had changed, that she had misread. But, they were still there, still tearing her heart apart with each quill stroke.

_The Inquisitor said she stayed behind to fight off the nightmare, to save everyone. You know how Hawke is…_

Yes, she did know how Hawke is…was.

The first tear fell onto the page, smearing the ink of Hawke’s name, trailing a dark line down the paper.

Merrill had lost her family, Tamlen, Mahariel, her clan, Marethari, everything she knew. Yet she had had Hawke. Hawke with her wild black hair and mischievous blue eyes. Hawke who spoke in sarcastic tones, but who always helped those in need. Hawke who joked and cuddled, who was everything and anything she needed, who made her feel loved and home. Hawke…

_You know how Hawke is, always the hero, always taking the blow for us. I wish I could tell you in person. Isabela will be there within the fortnight. If you need anything, Aveline…_

Merrill’s eyes drifted away from the page, the tears clouding her vision and falling freely. Varric’s worry for her was evident, but she couldn’t find it in her to care about that. Not when…

I should not have let you go alone, Hawke. Why did I let you go alone?

Guilt, regret, and anguish rising, Merrill clenched the letter to her chest and wailed, her choked voice echoing through the empty manor.

Alone, truly alone.  

 

***

 

Merrill struggled against the weight, the shifting landscape bent on leading her astray, deeper into the Fade, away from the mirror which would take them safely back to Kirkwall.

Hawke groaned, her blue eyes still unfocused. She was leaning heavily against Merrill, barely able to stumble along. Her hair was longer, unkempt, tangled. Her body worn down, much of the muscle weakened, her armor hanging loosely.

But it was Hawke, her Hawke! Alive!

A year spent tirelessly researching, twisting the Eluvian to her will, a new purpose for it. It would lead her to the Fade, to her Vhenan.

She found Hawke in the clutches of the Nightmare, weakened, but still alive, the demon feeding off of Hawke, but keeping her alive.

Well, the Nightmare was alive, but no longer. For what it did to Hawke, Merrill rendered it to but a memory.

Blood streaked her body, mostly her own. Blood magic was more potent here, more powerful, and she was well-versed in its form. Oh yes, she was. 

As they crested a hill, the whirling greens and black of the Fade encircling them, a pride demon stood guard over the Eluvian, its towering figure gnarled and horned, electricity bouncing off of it.

Setting Hawke down on ground, gently, and placing a kiss to her forehead, Merrill turned to face it.  

Standing defiantly in front of her Vhenan, her Hawke, she barred her teeth at the demon and screamed. Slicing the dagger across her arm, the blood rose, faithfully to her command, the power stronger than anything she had felt. Eyes flashing red, she attacked, without mercy, her staff spinning, spell upon spell pummeling into the demon.  

No one was going to take her love away again and she would bring her home.

Creators as her witness, she would bring Hawke home.


	8. Blankets - Krem x Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “Quit hogging the blanket.” for the rarest pair you ship?  
> Here I present a little Krem x Josephine fluff, because they do not get enough love.

“Quit hogging the blanket.” Krem grumbled and shifted, trying to pull the blanket away from his bedmate.

“Maybe you just need to get closer…” A sleepy voice responded. Krem froze, his own half-awake mind confused and startled. And then he remembered who it was he shared the bed with. Not one of the chargers, forced to share a bed in a cramped inn along the road. No, he rolled back over to see the half-lidded eyes of the beautiful Ambassador.

The memory of the night before flooded back to the forefront of his mind. The flirting, courting, wooing he had tried every time he was in Skyhold, leading to the previous night of coy looks and whispered invitations.

Josephine was wrapped tightly in the blankets, her black hair undone and pooled around her face. Krem tentatively reached his hand out, just grazing the side of her face, wondering at the beauty before him, a beauty that was matched by a kind and intelligent soul.

He still couldn’t believe she was there. Or more correctly, that he was there, in the Lady Montilyet’s bed.

“I will share, if you come closer…” Josephine offered, her Antivan accent thicker in her current state. She smiled over at Krem, lifting up the covers, just slightly.

Krem didn’t have to be asked twice, shifting to slip further under the blankets and right up against Josephine. Her body was warm, soft, the scent of her perfume still present, a slight floral scent that reminded Krem of the summer days in the North. He tucked her head into the crook of his arm and settles the other across her waist. She sighed and snuggled in closer, her breath right against his throat.

Body heat lulling them both back to sleep, all Krem felt as he drifted off was wonder and happiness, blessed happiness.


	9. Return - Merribela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the prompt: “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

The streets were dark, dingy, the usual riff-raff absent, for now. The air smelled of its characteristic sea breeze mixed with piss and filth, the latter stronger in the Kirkwall summer heat. Isabela stumbled through the alleys, one moon clearly visible in the night sky, the shadows providing cover to her journey.

Even unsteady she was graceful, her steps living no sound from her soft soled boots, her pace quick towards her destination. It wasn’t long before she stood in front of the door, nothing remarkable about it, but the person behind it. She raised her hand to knock, but paused, something she never did. Letting her knuckles hit the door in quick succession, she leaned back, taking another swig from her bottle, the familiar and comfortable burn adding to her drunken state.

As she waited, she couldn’t keep the thoughts away, try as she might. It had been three years…would she even want to see her?

The door opened with a creaking moan, a small elven face peeking out, eyes almost glowing in the night. Seeing who stood there, she flung open the door and then rushed up to Isabela, her small form almost knocking Isabela over as her arms encircled her.

“You came back!” Merrill squeezed her so tight, so fiercely, her heart ached. “Vhenan! You came back!” The words were like a punch to her stomach.

“I told you not to fall in love with me, kitten.”

“I must have missed that.” Merrill smiled at her, tugging at her hand. “Come inside! I want to hear all about what you’ve done, what you’ve seen!” There was no sign of betrayal or anger on her face, just utter joy that Isabela was there.

Isabela resisted, causing Merrill to look back at her, confusion on her face. “Bela?”

“I’m sorry I disappeared, Merrill. I just needed…” Isabela still didn’t know what. Damn, she was getting sappy.  

Merrill’s face softened. “You needed time. But that doesn’t matter now. You came back!”

That fact, so simple, given as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Isabela looked into Merrill’s eyes, wiser than she would ever be, and she felt…home.

Giving in, she let Merrill drag her into her house, babbling on about this and that, the sound so sweet to her ears. She hadn’t realized how much she truly missed her. Closing the door behind them, she swore to herself, “You are not leaving her again.”


	10. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the warden died, even though Morrigan’s ritual was performed?

It was done. The archdemon was defeated.

The dust was settling around them, soldiers coughing and calling out to each other. Zevran stumbled to his feet beside her, wiping blood and sweat from his brow.

He turned to her and laughed. “I knew we could do it! Ha!” His stupid, confident grin slightly less annoying than usual.

Morrigan just harrumphed in response and stood herself, brushing off her robes. Everything had gone to plan, of course. The warden was no fool.

She should leave, before the warden found her, before they tried to convince her to stay.

She wouldn’t admit this, but if they asked, she would stay, against all her better judgement.

Leliana ran up to them, her quiver empty, covered in bits of debris. “Thank the Maker you made it!”

“I promise you he had nothing to do with it.” Morrigan quipped reflexively.

“Be that as it may, I am glad to see you survived.” Leliana said.

Behind her followed the others left to guard the gates. Sten, with his sword blooded. Oghren, his axe still barred. Wynne, leaning heavy on her staff. Shale, her crystals shining through the muck. Even the dog was there, barking in greeting.

“And you all still live! How incredibly unlikely! We really are amazing!” Zevran exclaimed, slapping Leliana on the back and chuckling.  

“We faced the enemy and beat them. As the warden trusted us to.” Sten said.

“Indeed. The darkspawn were quite squishy.” Shale commented.

“We need to drink to celebrate! First rounds on me!” Oghren yelled.

“I would not say no to a drink. But perhaps we should gather the wardens first.” Wynne suggested.

Yes, where were they?

Together they moved closer to where the archdemon fell, stumbling through rubble and by bodies, some alive, some dead, darkspawn and human alike. The fight was not without cost, of course.

Where were the wardens?

**

They found him on his knees. Not moving. Holding something in his arms.

No, not something…someone.

He didn’t move as they approached, just kept deadly still. His sword and shield thrown aside.  

“You said they would live!” Alistair whispered. The words cut Morrigan. Passionless. Defeated. Gone was the childish man. Grief choked him, consumed him. Tears streamed down his face.

_No._

It wasn’t possible.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She followed the ritual.

The warden-her friend was supposed to survive.

But the glassy eyes stared at her, bore into her soul and accused her.

Liar. Deceiver.

There, in Alistair’s arms, was the warden.

_Dead._

Morrigan couldn’t move. She refused to accept this was reality. It was impossible.

Leliana sobbed, falling beside Alistair, grasping the hand of their friend. Their leader. Too young, too hopeful.

_Dead._

Wynne joined her, her hands glowing as she cast her spells.

Yes. Of course. Wynne, she would heal them and all would be right.

But, after a moment, Wynne lowered her hands and head, shaking. “They’re gone.”

_No._

The others gathered around. Stony faced. Silent.

Except for the dog, who whined and nudged at his master’s face. Sensing that their master was gone, he let out a mournful howl, leaning back on his haunches.

The sound propelled Morrigan to move. Turning away, she slipped into the shadows. Heart pounding. Away from them all. Away from the damned archdemon. Away from the one who made her care.

Away from her failure.

Because of course it was her failure. It was the only explanation. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong and her friend had paid the price.  

As she fled, she felt hot tears flowing unbidden down her own cheeks.

She had failed.

Failed the only one who had truly cared about her.

She was truly alone again.

A failure.


	11. The Warden's Mabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the prompt, what happens to dog if the Warden dies? 
> 
> Can be read as a follow-up to the previous chapter.

If anyone had questioned how intelligent Mabari are, how much they feel and understand, they wouldn’t if they saw the Warden’s companion after the final battle.

To say the dog mourned is inadequate. He was devastated. The warden had sent him to the gate with the others, away from the Archdemon and the bulk of the horde. They couldn’t risk them, their most loyal companion.

So, when the Mabari found their body, broken and bleeding in the rubble, the mabari cried and howled.

No one could get him to leave their master’s side. He followed after the body, growling at any who tried to shoo him away. It was Wynne who finally convinced the others to just let him be, petting the dog’s head and soothing his wounds.

At the funeral, he stood guard by the body. Sten stared him down, but bowed to him, at his post, not saying a word, but moved by the unyielding devotion of the dog.

After the funeral, the body burned and buried, the mabari laid across the grave. Refusing to eat or drink, occasionally, giving out shuddering whimpers of loss. He was heartbroken and adrift.

It was Alistair who finally coxed him away from the grave, his soft voice choked with his own grief. He spent an entire evening talking with the Mabari. What he said, Alistair didn’t say, but afterwards, the Mabari reluctantly trudged after the grey warden, casting another longing look back where his friend was buried.

The next couple years were spent on the road, meeting and recruiting other Grey Wardens. Alistair knew the dog wasn’t his, not really. He was just choosing to follow after him. Where else would he go?

But for those years, the recruits spoke of the quiet dignity, the sad gaze, of the Warden’s mabari. His tail never wagged, but he fought off darkspawn, protected the recruits, Alistair, almost as if carrying out their master’s duties for them.

When Alistair met up with Leliana some time later, he convinced her to take the mabari with her. He was worried that the dog was giving up, his heart wasn’t in the fight. If it were possible for a dog to commit suicide, he was afraid he would.

So, the Mabari followed after the bard, the young Left-Hand of the Divine. Through Orlais, Ferelden, The Free Marches, wherever she went, he followed diligently, watching her back and warning her of dangers. At nights sometimes, Leliana would sing or play a song, tell tales of the Warden, petting the Mabari’s head. He loved her for it, his ears perking up whenever the warden’s name was mentioned, the ghost of a tail wag following.

Those who encountered the bard spoke of a canine shadow that followed her for a while, growling whenever they lied and more than ready to bite them should they try to escape. They were a good team.

At one time, Leliana met up with Zevran, exchanging gossip and checking on each other. Neither had seen each other since the Warden’s funeral. Zev greeted the Mabari warmly, complimenting his fierceness and intimidating stare. All that night, the bard and assassin exchanged tales. Perhaps the Mabari understood more than they thought, hearing the stories of the danger Zev faced in taking on the Crows, but the next morning, the Mabari was by Zevran’s side, making clear his intentions to follow the other rogue.

Leliana bid them farewell, with hugs and promised to meet up again.

The dog and former Crow spent a few years in Antiva, hunting down assassins and enjoying the warmer climate. Once, Zevran commented, after some wine and a particularly violent fight, that he had promised the warden to show them Antiva. And well, since he couldn’t keep that promise to them, he would keep it to the dog, though he was much hairier than the Warden was.

Crows that escaped his blade at that time spoke of a growling menace that chased them, a beast the likes they had never seen before. Young Crow recruits still whisper to each other to watch out for the beast. If they don’t train hard enough, it might get them. Though a few tell fairer stories of a great howling hound that guards the young and innocent.

Zevran noticed after a time that the dog was getting older, was slowing in the fight. They actually made it to Kirkwall together, but after the dog was hit badly, Zevran resolved to find one of the other companions, one with a more sedentary or at least dagger free life.

He had thought to find Wynne, but chance led him to stumble across Morrigan instead. What was more surprising was the fact that she had a child, a young boy with her. His features left little doubt that he was Morrigan’s child.

Before Zevran could even broach the subject of the mabari, the dog had planted themselves next to the child, sniffing them and receiving small pats on the head.

Morrigan tried to protest, but when confronted with the pleading eyes of her son and her friend’s mabari, she found she couldn’t say no. The assassin parted ways, fondly, heading off to continue his work.

The next years of the dog’s life were the best since his master adopted him. He was constantly by Kieran’s side. During lessons, while exploring, wherever he went. Kieran was guarded fiercely, and Kieren could always get the Mabari to wag his tail or fetch and play. The dog was devoted to him. And although she would never admit it to her old companions, Morrigan grew attached to the dog as well.

Perhaps he understood the connection between the boy and his warden, perhaps it was the child’s laugh or smile, that echoed his master’s. Perhaps it was just the childhood innocence and goodness that drew him to the boy. Whatever the reason, he was happy.

After those happy years, it was in 9:41 Dragon, ten years almost to the day since the Warden died, that the Mabari died peacefully in his sleep, at the foot of his boy’s bed, guarding him to his last.

Once Corypheus was defeated, Morrigan gathered those of the companions she could. Together, they met at the Warden’s grave, marked with a large monument, their face in stone. Together they buried the mabari’s ashes next to where his master lay. And together they told the stories again, of their friend’s courage, how this was what the Warden and the Mabari would have wanted.

Before they left, Kieran set flowers at the two graves. He said goodbye to his friend, tears streaming down his face, before turning and following after his mother, a grey warden, a chantry sister, and an assassin.

Those who visit the graves sometimes claim to hear happy barks, a warm presence, a peaceful feeling settling over them. 

When they visit the graves of the Hero of Ferelden and their Mabari.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @daydreamingdragonage!  
> I am always taking prompts!


End file.
